


Your Sweet-Poisoned Lips

by mytornsandals



Series: One-Shot Fill-Ins from Meme and Kinks [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytornsandals/pseuds/mytornsandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Sweet-Poisoned Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

Long, lithe fingers roamed his body. Every touch is magical as Iruka, skillful musician as he was, pulled all the right strings that made him respond and arced and hummed in perfect harmony to his master music player. Hot breath ghosted his left ear. Warm, wet tongue licked the lobe followed by gentle nipping that sends sparks through his body made him shiver, his brain shattering in the floor beneath the bed as he gasped… He, Sharingan –no-Kakashi, the world renowned balladeer is a slave of pleasure. And the only song that he can sing with his every encounter with Iruka, his master composer and lover were the moans and hitch of every breath and gasps and groans and cries as the music genius toyed and directed and experimented with his body as though creating another masterpiece.

Lips on his neck, jaw and finally, on his own. The duel begun, with teeth and tongue until he tasted ironic liquid and he lapped into it like a deprived man in the desert, the taste of his lover’s blood. The music goes crescendo; the concerto is on its peak… with his lover as his sole audience, he voiced his bliss with a long pleasured moan, induced with pain as he uttered his lover’s name, “Irukaaah…” and his mis-matched eyes asked the unanswered question “why?”

Never tearing his wavering gaze to the angel of darkness on top of him, black creeps in the corner of his eyes, whilst death slowly claims him, he saw that gentle smile. His panicked heart gradually calms, and peace was finally found. Alas he closed his eyes and accepts forever in the hand of his lover, of his killer…


End file.
